


Fate/Girlfriend Order 4: Spooky Sexy Servant

by JJBATrash



Series: Fate/Girlfriend Order WLW Collection [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: Dancing with the devil in the pale moonlight is nothing compared to this.
Relationships: Carmilla | Assassin/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Series: Fate/Girlfriend Order WLW Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Fate/Girlfriend Order 4: Spooky Sexy Servant

**Author's Note:**

> And now it's time for Carmilla to get her due respect as the vampire sex goddess she is. Perfect timing, huh? She got her new costume in Arcade, it's the end of spooky season... yeah! Happy Halloween everyone (I'm late by literally 2 hours kms)

You awaken to hear a voice in the darkness of your room.

“Master…” that sweet, dangerous voice is immediately by your bedside, and you can feel the presence of a certain lady vampire at staring down at you. Hungry eyes glint briefly in the dark as you stir to consciousness, rubbing your eyes one by one for fear that completely blinding yourself to her will end badly.

“Wh… what is it, Carmilla?”

The twin glint of thin, needlelike fangs catches your eye as she speaks again, her voice soft and dripping with sweet honey.

“Your mana, Master. I need it urgently. Please, won’t you feed me tonight~?”

You half sit, blinking the last of the sleep from your eyes. Nodding, you hold out your hand to her, expecting to transfer mana to fuel your Servant via the traditional touch, or even with a slight nip at your hand. Instead, you feel the cold, deathlike grip of her hands, long nails scratching against your skin, and the sudden shift in weight that tells you Carmilla has pounced, her body astride yours.

“No, no, that won’t do at all, my Master… don’t you know what tonight is?”

Your brow furrows with thought as you try to understand the question. Is it an important anniversary? Her birthday? …your birthday??

“Tsk. It’s Halloween, my dear Master. And tonight means all the ghouls, demons, witches… vampires~… have all come out to play.”

Your eyes widen in the dark, and you know she can see it, because her giggle fills the air. A melodic sound, but one born out of the amusement of another’s misfortune.

“That’s right, Master. I’m here for more than a simple mana transfer. I’m hungry like I haven’t been in a long time, and tonight you’re going to feed me… e~very~thing~”

You knew this day would come. After all, as a young woman who summoned Carmilla, you were well aware of her legend. Her type of prey, her cold ruthlessness in her hunting. Somehow, though, you didn’t think she would actually do it. Lately the two of you were getting closer, but even then, there was an unspoken distance between you. Even after those nights you spent, lying awake to see if she…

You hear your voice, though it doesn’t quite register at first to you that you are the one speaking.

“Finally. I was wondering if you were ever going to come to me, Carmilla~”

A second of silence fills the void.

“Fufu…” the vampire laughs, before you see the shine of her fangs again. “Oh Master, you have made me so happy. Lie still, and let me take care of everything.”

You simply nod, and comply. Her long, slender finger slowly traces down your front, nail dragging against your sternum and down to your stomach. The pajamas you’re wearing are thin, almost breathable fabric, so the sensation is akin to feeling it on your bare skin. Shivers ripple down your body and you involuntarily shudder. It doesn’t help that the woman on top of you has been on your mind for so long.

A shift in weight, and a second later you feel both of her hands lifting your top up, exposing your midriff. A single nail trails sideways along your skin, causing you to shudder again, this time your voice accompanying shakily.

“Ohhh…” you raise a hand to your mouth in embarrassment, but hers arrests yours before it completes that journey.

“Music to my ears, Master. Don’t stop on my account. In fact, if you do, I’ll have to hurt you~”

Oh god, she’s leaned into her sadist nature.

“Yes, Carmilla.” You reply, but a finger shushes you.

“Call me mistress, Ritsuka.”

Your lower lip has never been bit so hard before, it almost hurts. But, you nod, and in a smaller voice, reply, “Yes, mistress.”

Seemingly satisfied for now, you hear the puff of air from her nostrils as her lips likely curled upward in a smile at your pathetic nature.

“That’s a good girl.”

Your legs rub together on their own, trying to contain your excitement.

“Take off your shirt.”

It’s a simple command, but it’s all you need. The sheer fabric slips away from your body like a breeze. Only your bra is still on your upper half, and you’re already unclasping that when you feel a hand on your wrist again.

“I didn’t say take that off yet, now did I?”

“No, mistress. I’m sorry, mistress.” You say quickly as your hands rest at your side once again.

“Stay put.”

With that, you feel her body rise, and leave yours. But before long, you feel the sensation of her hands, tugging at the waistband of your pajama pants. Not as entreaty to remove them, but to tease you. The garment tugs this way and that, slightly away from you, then slightly below you, before coming to rub against you as she tugs upward toward your chest. You let out a low groan at such a test of your will.

“Mistress, please…”

She simply ignores you, moving on her own whims. Your breath hitches, your body wiggles pleadingly, and your hand grips the mattress with equal parts frustration and anticipation. Relief finally comes when she pulls your pants away from you, your legs exposed to the air of the room, forming goosebumps on your skin. It’s then that you hear the soft clink of metal on the floor, as Carmilla sheds her mantle and the heavy chains that come with it. You feel the mattress begin to move as she makes her way up to you. You wait with bated breath, for the cold touch of her hand on your skin, and your wish is soon granted. A hand as cold as the grave places its palm on your cheek, cupping it as the vampire slinks up your body, lithe frame barely exerting any pressure on your body. You feel her breath on your face as she slowly tilts your chin upward. Your breathing quickens. You tense, not out of fear but out of excitement and pent up frustration on the cusp of vindication.

Your lips are met by hers, the slight teasing prick of her fangs on your lower lip sending more shivers shooting like a bolt down your spine. The fastest sensation of her tongue touching your lips, pushing past them for a mere second before she retreats is almost enough to break you. Then, you feel her tilt your head away from hers, as she exhales on your collarbone, then your neck. You let out a moan, shivering ecstatically.

“Fufufu… Master, you sweet, naughty girl, is the thought of dying for me turning you on~?” she coos, curling a finger against your chin, the sharp nail scratching your skin.

You can only nod, unable to form a coherent sentence.

She giggles again, before bringing her lips a centimeter from your neck, just above the jugular. “Then die, sweetly, into my life, and be with me for evermore.”

“Yes… please mistress, make me yours.”

“Fufu… sweet girl, you’ve been mine. I’m just now making you understand that.” With that, her lips wrap around your neck, a quick and mildly stinging sensation setting your nerves on fire before giving way to almost orgasmic bliss. Twin needlelike fangs pierce your flesh, your quickened pulse sends red life flowing like water into her waiting mouth, as she slowly takes small gulps of the ichorous nectar from your veins. You groan, your hand reflexively moving to her head, fingers gently holding on her soft, silver hair. The suction isn’t painful, and the slow lapping of her tongue at the piercing wounds only serves to take you higher, your mind unraveling itself and reconstituting in the span of eons within seconds.

Far too early from when you would want it to, it ends. Your bleeding slows, and your wounds manage to begin clotting to prevent bleeding out. The void you lay in spins ever so slightly, a consequence of the loss. Carmilla wipes her mouth with her hand, wearing a grin you can’t see in this darkness.

“Thank you for the meal, my dear Master~” she says with the most satisfying lilt in her voice. You can only manage to grunt affirmatively between labored breaths, only now getting hit with the real force of losing that much blood so quickly.

Carmilla’s melodic laugh fills the room. “My hopeless toy Master… whatever are you going to do in such a state as this? Surely a little bit of mana transfer can’t hurt you this much? Fufufu…”

A shuffling of the sheets as her body moves lower on the bed.

“I wonder, then, just what would happen if I were to take more mana from you?” she asks, the tone of her voice implying that she’s grinning all the while speaking. Her hand pulls at your panties. Your tired body simply wiggles, trying to get these darn undergarments off. She hooks a finger underneath the underwear and with a swift motion, pulls it away from you, sliding it off both of your lifted legs smoothly.

Barely a moment later you can feel her begin to kiss your stomach, just below the navel. You crane your neck, trying to see in this inky black what your Servant is doing. All you can manage to let out, however, is a small, squeaky “Please…”

“Hmm? Please, what, Master?” she teases, her lips pressing against the ridge of your pelvic bone before letting out a chuckle, the air rushing against your skin.

“Please…” you bite your lip. Just thinking the words is hard, let alone saying them to the one you’ve wanted to for so long!

“If you don’t tell me, I won’t go any further.” Her tone is cold, her sadism showing through as she withdraws with ease and speed.

“Wait!” You reach out with a hand, trying to keep her close. “Please… orally pleasure me, mistress.” You confess, cheeks flush with humiliation at your admittance.

“Oho? Well, if you insist.” She says, resuming her downward trail of kisses until she reaches your intimate region. Pressing more kisses against your body, slowly begins to kiss along the inner thigh, before reaching your wetness. Your nerves, still on high sensitivity from earlier, receive the shock of their life when her tongue makes contact with your clitoral hood, licking it for but a moment before properly lapping at the bundle of nerves under it. Your body jerks and thrusts on its own, shuddering with pure ecstasy as her lips seal around the hood. She begins to suck and lick in alternating fashion, her nails trailing up and down your body idly. Your thighs tighten and close around her head, hand reaching straight down to her head and interlocking in her hair again.

“Oh god… mistress, yes!” You hear yourself moaning, in ways you’ve only done previously as you fantasized about her being in the exact spot she is in now. However, unlike your lonesome masturbation, the real thing is setting your body ablaze with her every touch and movement. Your hips buck against her face, rubbing urgently as your primal desire for release takes hold of you.

However, the Servant has other plans. Stopping as quickly as she started, her hands part your thighs easily, freeing her from your desperate grasp. As you sputter and stammer, trying to get her to continue, she simply rises and straddles over your chest, pressing a finger to your mouth to quiet you.

“It’s not that easy, my pet. After all, as your mistress I need to be serviced more than you do, isn’t that right?” she asks with a cruel, teasing tone of voice. You squirm and try to argue, but she’s already begun to do what she wants again. She moves from your chest to your face, setting her sex directly over your lips, plush ass resting on your forehead. Before you can let out a cry of surprise, her voice cuts through your haphazard thoughts.

“Serve me, pet. You may touch yourself while you do so, but only so long as I am watching.” She says as she grinds against your nose twice. Obediently, you begin to lick and suck in the way you felt her do so earlier, understanding that in your place as her pet, she was only teaching you what to do moments ago. Your hands, desperate to hold on to something, to do something, move to your own body, following a familiar pattern. Seizing one of your own breasts in one hand, massaging it and teasing your own nipple between your thumb and forefinger, the other would immediately begin to rub against the clit that she abandoned. Your moans are muffled by her body, and perhaps intensify her own satisfaction. You can hear the vampire’s shuddering breaths and quiet moans as she grinds harder against you,

You never imagined playing with yourself while eating Carmilla out could feel this good, but your mind has officially melted at this point, and the only things that exist are your mistress’s wetness, and your own, and how best to please both at the same time. Your hips begin to buck more wildly, your tongue begins to lose discipline and lap more wildly at her, pushing inside of her slick opening in the process. She lets out a surprised gasp and reflexively pushes down against your face even harder, letting out the sexiest moan your ears ever processed.

“Oh f… keep going!” she commands, trying to keep her noblewoman image up even as she begins to grind back and forth along your face. Carmilla’s hands have now busied themselves with fondling her own breasts, the heaving mounds bouncing as she rocks over you, fingers pinching and pulling on her own nipples to elicit more and more moans to issue forth. Your body is in overdrive now, as you rub harder and faster against yourself than you ever have in your life, a rising wave of ecstasy welling up in the pit of your stomach. Your moans fuel her moans, and the cycle continues as your bodies writhe in unison, voices escalating in pitch. One of her hands releases the breast it was stimulating, nails digging into your flesh and dragging across as her hips begin to shake. Her eyes begin to roll upward, staring at a dark ceiling. The painful sensation, plus the bloodletting it causes, wracks your body with overwhelming bliss. Your hips buck as though trying to reach her, your gasping moans making her sex tremble and twitch in response.

“Yes… don’t stop… I’m almost there…!” she moans, her upper body pitching forward at last as she's overcome with pleasure. Twitching and shaking, her hands nonetheless find your slick entrance again, and Carmilla interrupts your own hand’s movements before using the side of her finger to rub your clit furiously. Your hips thrust against her digit with pressing need, overwhelming desire, and frenzied lust.

“Come with me… come with me…!” you beg, muffled. Your tongue wags and laps and thrusts inside her as your lower body quakes. Carmilla moans louder, her melodic voice catching in her breath as she nears her own release. You can’t hold it back anymore. Tightening your thighs around her hand, you grind and move against her trapped finger so viciously that it just about sends you right over the edge. But before you go, Carmilla’s body tenses as she lets out a loud moan.

“I’m coming…! Master, I’m coming!” she screams, a songlike moan ripping out of her throat before either of you have time to react, and as a wave of her release washes over your mouth and the lower half of your face, your own climax comes, sending you on a violent twitching fit as you soak her finger and your sheets in orgasmic bliss.

Panting, chests heavy with the effort of taking in air after such a pleasure riddled experience, both of you find yourselves in the other’s arms seemingly a few hours later, but really but a few moments. Dark room or not, both of your eyes are closed as either of you tries to put into words what you just shared together.

Your hand cups her cheek. Her nails stroke yours.

“Carmilla…” you breathe her name like a prayer, unable to say anything else.

“Ritsuka…” she breathes, equally labored.

“I love you…” you say without hesitation.

Silence greets you back. For a prolonged moment, the sharp stake of silence pierces your heart, crushing the air from your lungs. Just then you begin to think yourself foolish for having said such a thing… obviously this was just a more intense mana transfer… obviously she’d never feel that way. Foolish Master, falling in love with a Servant just because of a necessary service per the contract between you. Idiot Master, wanting closeness from a Heroic Spirit of a person so long ago dead in actual recorded history.

Before your thoughts spiral any further, she sighs, in a languid air. The room becomes slowly, gently filled with the faintest silver light from the distant full moon. In the silver rays the soft, subtle hint of her golden eyes can be seen at this close distance, where only a hair’s breadth separates your noses.

“I have been in love with no one, who accepted me, and never shall” she said, slowly. “Unless it should be with you.” With that, she buries her face in your neck, her labored breaths almost mistakable for quiet sobs. “I live in you, in your mana, and in your contract. And you… you would die for me. Darling Ritsuka… I love you so.”

How beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, why did you have the sex take place in the dark?"  
> Don't you know, dear reader? Having sex in the dark with the one you love makes the experience more intense~  
> I dunno, I think it's just part of the kink. Darkness sex with a vampire, c'mon, it's thematically great!
> 
> Who's Next? I'm workshopping ideas, but before you worry: don't think that just because someone has appeared in one of these that they're automatically disqualified. Just saying.
> 
> Final note: please make Carmilla even gayer DW. Please and thank you. Also thank you for that outfit. Lesbians stay winning!


End file.
